Down in Flames
by Shiny the Strange
Summary: After Takumi finds a strange tome, Leo wants to see him try it out.
**Also on AO3 and Tumblr under the same username.**

* * *

"Could you teach me how to use this?" asked Takumi. He held out a red tome with a flame on the cover. "I've been practicing, so I might be able to use it."

Leo stared at the tome. He frowned.

"...How unusual. I've never seen a tome quite like this before. Where, by chance, did you find such a thing?"

Takumi shrugged.

"A strange peddler handed this to me during our last battle. But it's written in some language I've never seen before...I thought you might be able to figure it out." He held the book out.

Leo accepted the tome and opened it. The text bore some resemblance to the Nohrian alphabet, though it was completely indecipherable. Its pages were yellowed and the binding was loose. A tinge of red lined the pages' edges. It was a style similar to that of a Fire tome; Leo wondered if it could be activated in the same manner.

It was worth a try.

"Well? Can you read it?" Takumi leaned over Leo's shoulder.

Leo shook his head.

"No, I can't. But it looks similar to a Fire tome," said Leo. He handed the tome back to Takumi. "Normally I'd suggest waiting to use something like this, but...now I'm curious. I wonder what this tome is, but not as much as I wonder if you've improved since I last saw you perform magic."

Takumi's cheeks went scarlet. "I swear I've improved! I'll show you right now!"

Leo grinned.

"Very well."

Takumi glanced around. "But what should I test it on?"

"That looks like a good target." Leo pointed at a large tree. Its leafless branches looked like they were ready to crack at the slightest touch.

"Perfect," said Takumi. He stood in position and opened the tome. Raising his arm, the pages began to flip on their own, moving faster with every second. An insignia appeared underfoot, illuminating the area around Takumi.

A molten sphere emerged from Takumi's hand, leaving smoke as it shot forth. Completely missing the tree, the shot veered to the right and exploded as it hit the ground. A massive crack opened up, glowing slightly as magma bubbled to the surface. Lava shot in several directions, charring the grass, leaves, and most of the nearby flora. The tree remained intact.

Several drops of lava came hurtling towards Takumi.

"Watch out!" Leo dodged the lava and pushed Takumi to the side. The lava brushed the side of Takumi's ponytail, momentarily setting the area it touched aflame.

"Whoa!" Takumi pat the fire out of his hair. "Th-Thanks."

The crack in the ground closed, the eruption ceasing.

"Interesting," said Leo. "Despite being unable to read it, you were able to wield the tome. Perhaps it was designed to be accessible regardless of language."

"Yeah." Takumi's face reddened. "But I can't believe this. I...I missed."

"It's a miracle that you weren't burned, honestly," said Leo, sighing. "I don't understand. Your aim with a bow is impeccable. If you've improved, I'm not seeing it, Takumi."

"I-I _have_ improved! Trust me!" cried Takumi. He thrust the tome into Leo's hands and crossed his arms. "This tome is just hard to use! You're the master mage here, why don't you give it a shot?"

Leo clenched his hands around the tome. "I will. And _this_ time, the tome will be on target. Stand back."

Takumi took several steps back from where he previously stood, Leo following suit.

Recreating Takumi's position, Leo opened the tome. As the pages began to speed in their movement a soft wind blew against Leo's face. He imagined the tree as if it were a formidable foe that _deserved_ death, no matter what. Leo felt his heart stop as his body jolted from the force of the energy blasting from his hand. The shot connected with the tree, completely demolishing it within an instant.

"Hah! Nothing but cinders!"

The tome disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leo's feeling of accomplishment vanished as he stared at his now-empty hands. "What...?"

"Leo! Look out!"

Leo slowly raised his head to see a shower of lava racing towards him.

"Move!" Leo felt his arm being yanked as he was pulled backwards and away from the lava. Seconds later, he was thrust to the ground. Takumi lay on top of Leo. From the corner of his eye, Leo could see the lava vanish and the ground closing itself up once more.

Takumi sighed as he lifted himself off of Leo. "That was a massive explosion, much bigger than the one I made. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Leo. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but he was fine.

"Good." Takumi helped Leo to his feet and pulled him into an embrace. "That was too dangerous. I'm sorry, Leo. I shouldn't have tried out a tome we know nothing about."

"You're forgiven," said Leo. "But did you see how the tome just vanished into thin air? Inconceivable. I've heard of tomes disappearing like that before, but only in folktales from distant lands. They say that magic tomes have limited use. I wonder..."

"Do I detect the flame of Bolganone?" a voice bellowed.

Leo pushed away from Takumi. He turned to see Odin marching towards him.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now! I was led astray by the eruption of Bolganone! The ground trembling in vain as it splits open, magma bursting carelessly in all directions!"

Leo frowned.

"So, you saw that…is the name 'Bolganone' another product of your so-called 'mystical tongue'?"

Odin's eyes widened.

"W-What? No! You can't mean…you've never heard of Bolganone, milord?"

"I have not," said Leo. "Care to elaborate on this…"

"…'Bolganone'?" asked Takumi.

Odin laughed.

"Finishing Lord Leo's sentences now, are we? This must be the spell of Philia and Eros, a union of brotherhood and love! I too once had a wistful encounter with them. One fateful morning, I awoke to the sound of a raid. Enemies stormed the camp, painting the battlefield red with blood! But I, Odin Dark, vanquished each and every foe, one by one, with the might of the Levin Sword! My sword hand—"

"Enough!" cried Takumi. His face burned crimson. "Just tell us about the tome!"

Leo cleared his throat. "…Please continue, Odin."

"…Okay." Odin nodded as he looked to his feet. "It's a tome of flames. It exists in my homeland, among many other great lands. From lands across great oceans, past steep mountain ranges and across vast deserts in the lost countries of the Far West do tomes like Bolganone call home. Because of how many lands it's traversed, the spell can be activated in many ways by great mages. Such as you, milord."

"Hmm…" Leo scratched his chin. "Do these tomes disappear into thin air, by chance?"

"…Yes," said Odin.

Leo nodded. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course." Odin grinned. "Odin Dark would not lie about a weapon of this caliber!"

"…I choose to believe you," said Leo. "It would make sense, given what we've witnessed today. Perhaps you can tell me more about some of the tomes from your homeland."

Odin's face paled slightly. "Um, maybe some other time. I came out here because I saw the tome's flames, and I wanted to make sure nobody was in trouble. I'm late for lunch with Laslow and Selena, you see."

Leo sighed.

"Very well. Don't keep your friends from waiting even longer."

"Yeah. See you later, milord!" Odin turned and dashed out of sight.

Takumi stood next to Leo and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really trust what he says? How can you tell when he's serious?"

"I've spent enough time with him to know when he's being serious," said Leo. He reached a hand out to stroke Takumi's hair.

Takumi raised an eyebrow before looking away. "I guess that makes sense."

"He's one of my most trusted retainers. Not to mention…" Leo smirked, playing with Takumi's ponytail. "He's quite skilled with magic."

Takumi turned back to Leo and groaned. Some of his hair ripped from his head, causing him to wince.

"L-Look. If you want me to improve my magic skills, I can't do it alone. I'm going to need your help."

Leo continued to smirk.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You know how strict I am. If you want to train with me again, you'd best prepare yourself. Also, there's one more thing I need from you."

Takumi put a hand to his forehead.

"You are, as you like to say, completely _insufferable_. What do you need me to do?"

"Say the magic word."

Takumi snorted, then smiled. "Fine. Please teach me the art of magic, Leo. I swear I will be a model—" He grimaced. "Wait a minute, did you just make a pun?"

"You know I would never do so intentionally."

"Okay…" Takumi's face was incredulous. He nodded. "Whatever. Please teach me!"

"Very well, Takumi. Let's begin soon." Leo intertwined his fingers with Takumi's. He began to walk with him, hand in hand.


End file.
